La sorcière, le loup et le serpent
by Melusine d'Oratlante
Summary: chapitre 4 en liiigne ! hinhinhin... un Neville en mauvais état et un Rogue de mauvaise humeur ^^
1. Quelques explications, et le prologue

A witch, a wolf and a serpent…

(Courte) introduction

Ah ! quelle merveille, le bilinguisme… malheureusement, ce n'est pas mon cas – ce dont je fais grief à ma mère, qui renonça à me placer dans une école idoine lorsque j'étais (Seigneur ! que c'est loin) une gamine à peine plus haute qu'un elfe de maison. J'ai survécu toutefois, assez longtemps pour faire mon content de bêtises, et en raconter de même. Me voilà donc, fer de lance de l'éducation française, maîtresse ès mots z-et tortures d'esprits. Et, ayant tant bien que mal appris ce bel idiome qu'est la langue de Shakespeare (vous en fûtes en autre), mais pas le niveau requis pour comprendre un traître mot dudit maître dans ladite langue, j'ai été forcée bon gré mal gré de me rabattre sur les œuvres inénarrables et néanmoins narrées de ce merveilleux site – là, j'ai une concession à perpétuité.

Par le fruit du hasard (Dieu, que ce grand naïf fait bien les choses), et au gré langoureux de mes incessantes pérégrinations (sans vous, mon amour, que l'errance est douloureuse !), j'ai découvert une petite perle, bien agréable ma foi, tant à lire qu'à translater. Vous détaillerai-je la chose ? Je fus séduite par une expression limpide et aisée, une histoire simple mais attirante. Et puis… le charme de l'auteur fit le reste. _I was in a romantic mood_, comme elle-même eut pu le dire… elle m'a confié l'histoire, je vous offre le rêve.

A SeveRogue, avec toute ma tendresse,

Mélusine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La sorcière, le loup et le serpent

Prologue

C'était encore le même rêve. Elle marchait lentement, tournant angle après angle du long et sinueux couloir. Elle s'était dit qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, mais cela n'ôtait rien à l'angoisse qui accompagnait le voyage. L'angoisse de la destination. Elle était attirée, de gré ou de force, par la fin. Elle ne l'avait jamais atteint, mais il semblait chaque fois que le rêve la menait assez loin pour tourner un autre angle avant de se réveiller.

Elle marchait inexorablement, proche du dernier tournant. Elle avait la sensation que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'attendait, mais jamais au-delà de la courbe suivante. Curieux, elle prenait le virage pour commencer la prochaine étape du voyage…

Lorien s'éveilla. L'inquiétude du rêve s'estompa comme la conscience revenait, et fut remplacée par une curiosité modérée. Elle ne faisait pas souvent ce rêve, mais il venait par périodes et sans prévenir. Le soleil matinal commençait à pénétrer dans la chambre et Lorien se leva pour prendre une douche et commencer sa journée. C'était en ce jour qu'elle allait écrire la lettre, pour faire connaître son intérêt pour la situation à Poudlard.

Il y avait, bien entendu, deux postes vacants, mais si forte qu'était son envie d'enseigner, elle ne pensait pas posséder une formation assez solide en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour instruire des élèves de niveau supérieur. Elle était tout à fait sûre que son curriculum vitae prouvait qu'elle était plus que qualifiée pour assumer ce poste d'Assistant Guérisseur intérimaire pour quelques mois, et cela lui donnerait l'occasion de décider vers quoi elle se dirigerait par la suite.

Elle s'assit avec une tasse de café, s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin, et commença.

_Cher Monsieur Dumbledore, Monsieur le Directeur,_

_Je vous écris en réponse à votre récente demande concernant les candidats au poste…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mention spéciale à ceux qui souhaiteraient lire cette histoire dans sa version d'origine : le premier volet, en cours de traduction, par ailleurs déjà transcrit en langue espagnole, est disponible sur ce même site. Il porte le titre _A witch, a wolf and a serpent_ son auteur porte le pseudonyme de _Nytd._ Son profil est également accessible par la barre des tâches du site, section _[ Find ]_._

_Il est évident que le plus grand nombre de reviews possibles seraient vivement appréciées. La traductrice se chargera d'en traduire l'essentiel à l'auteur, malheureusement équipée d'un tout petit dictionnaire…_

_J'espère que vous souhaiterez en entendre davantage, et que vous aimerez cette histoire autant qu'elle m'a plu. Un certain nombre de personnages très agréables feront leur apparition au fil du récit parmi eux, un ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal y tiendra un rôle important…_

_En attendant la suite, qui fera honneur aux premières reviews, je vous remercie de votre attention, et vous souhaite un bon début de vacances._

Mélusine


	2. Chapitre 1 : Poudlard

La sorcière, le loup et le serpent 

**Fic de Nytd - traduction de Mélusine**

**Avant-propos**

Et bien il semble que j'ai ENFIN traduit le premier chapitre… oui, j'avais la flemme, et je n'ai pas respecté mon timing – normalement, je traduit un chapitre par jour. Ça va assez vite en soi-même, mais il est compliqué de gérer un écran en trois parties – original, version et dictionnaire. Heureusement que j'ai fait mes classes en Latin, et quiconque a tenté de saisir comment trouver une information valable dans un Gaffiot me comprendra moi-aussi. Rhmm. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis de bonne humeur : voici-voilà les VACANCES, tant attendues (c'est pas pour râler, mais bon, c'est les premières vacances depuis septembre alors…), et je vais les passer non à réviser mes partiels de grammaire comme je suis censée le faire, mais bien à bouquiner, à peindre et à écrire des bêtises au sujet de certaines jumelles… m'enfin, il faut bien que quelqu'un travaille quand SeveRogue n'est pas là.

Bref : *prend un ton de guide de musée* ci-dessous, vous pouvez admirer le premier chapitre de _A witch, a wolf and a serpent_, dûment traduit en notre admirable langue… je ne puis davantage que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et laisser l'auteur vous faire ses quelques recommendations…

Bises à tous,

Mélusine.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Note de l'auteur :** tous les personnages provenant des livres appartiennent à J K Rowling. Je les ai empruntés (et dans le cas des Serpentard, volés) pour un court moment avec la ferme intention de les rendre intacts. Je ne gagne en aucune manière de l'argent pour cela.

Les reviews sont bienvenues. Les flambeurs se verront infliger une retenue par Mr Rusard, et des points seront retirés à leur maison en conséquence.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La sorcière, le loup et le serpent 

Chapitre premier 

« Poudlard » 

________________________________________________

Albus Dumbledore siégeait à son bureau, se caressant la barbe la barbe d'un air pensif comme il considérait la lettre sous ses yeux. elle lui semblait satisfaisante, tout comme les qualifications énumérées par Mademoiselle Lorien Desjardins*. Avec un peu de chance, l'entretien allait confirmer qu'elle convenait, et alors il y aurait un créneau de moins à combler pour l'année scolaire à venir.

Au moins un. Cela en laissait un autre à remplir, d'ici les quelques semaines de fin d'été, et pas d'aspirants prometteurs. En vérité, personne n'avait demandé à enseigner la Défense cette année. Il soupira. C'était une matière si essentielle pour les étudiants, maintenant plus que jamais. Il n'était en fait pas surpris que personne ne se fût présenté, chaque année il avait été de plus en plus difficile de trouver un professeur. Et les professeurs précédents ! Sans espoir. Enfin, la plupart. Pas tous.

Dumbledore saisit une plume et consulta la pendule. Il avait pensé qu'il faudrait en arriver à cela, et il était plus que désireux de faire le nécessaire, mais il pensait meilleur de mettre les points sur les i*. Il rédigea deux lettres avant de faire venir les hiboux. La première était très longue et s'adressait au Ministère de la Magie elle expliquait les difficultés de la situation et le pourquoi des mesures qu'il estimait nécessaires de prendre. Il n'hésita pas à faire remarquer par avance les mesures positives que le Ministère pourrait prendre si la situation l'exigeait.

La seconde était bien plus brève.

_Cher Remus,_

_J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera cherchant u travail depuis les quelques mois passés. Je me trouve moi-même en ce moment dans une situation difficile exigeant à nouveau de vous amener à reconsidérer votre retour parmi nous à Poudlard. Je désespère quelque peu de trouver un professeur de D.C.F.M. et vous n'avez que trop fait vos preuves en tant que tel. Je sais vos inquiétudes à l'égard du Ministère et de la sécurité, mais je crois cela facilement remédiable. Veuillez réfléchir à ce retour, mon ami. Je n'aimerais absolument pas avoir à vous supplier à genoux, mais je le ferais si cela était nécessaire. J'ai hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles._

_Avec toutes mes amitiés,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Le directeur scella les deux lettres et envoya les deux hiboux réquisitionnés avec un mot de remerciement. Minerva devait s'attendre à accueillir Mlle Desjardins d'un moment à l'autre à présent, et voudrait la mener à son bureau. Il aurait dû la rencontrer avec Pompom* en principe, mais les deux entretiens étaient vraiment une formalité. Elle avait d'excellentes références et sauf cas contraire était presque sûre de décrocher l'emploi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de laquelle les deux hiboux avaient pris leur envol. « Et bien, Fumseck » dit-il à l'oiseau étincelant. « Tout ce que peux faire à présent, c'est attendre et espérer que le bon professeur réalise que j'ai réellement besoin de lui. » L'oiseau eut une réponse mélodieuse. « Oui, Fumseck, Poudlard a besoin de lui. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorien n'avait éprouvé qu'une faible nervosité jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre dans le château. Cela changea quand elle aperçut la sorcière d'allure sévère qui s'avançait pour la recevoir. la femme était bien plus âgée et vêtue de robes sombres. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon serré sous le traditionnel chapeau pointu, et Lorien eut l'impression que la femme s'apprêtait à la sermonner pour être arrivée en avance. Elle fut surprise lorsque la sorcière lui offrit un sourire aussi chaleureux que soudain, et lui tendit la main.

« Mlle Desjardins, bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. »

Lorien serra la main tendue. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Professeur McGonagall. Mon voyage a été agréable, je vous remercie. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre. »

« Nulle dites pas de bêtises, ma chère. Vous semblez être fort ponctuelle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous ferai visiter une partie de l'école, puis nous irons chez le Directeur. »

Lorien suivit McGonagall tandis que celle-ci ponctuait la visite d'Histoire et d'anecdotes. La jeune sorcière en avait lu la plupart dans _Une Histoire de Poudlard_, acquise récemment, mais elle trouvait récit et visite reposants pour ses nerfs. « …et cela nous amène aux cachots » ajouta McGonagall.

« Est-ce là l'endroit où les élèves sont soumis à la torture pour avoir transgressé le règlement ? » demanda Lorien, pince-sans-rire.

« Non, mais c'est l'endroit où les élèves, hors-la-loi ou pas, sont envoyés pour le cours de Potions »

Lorien pensa remarquer un petit sourire traverser le visage de McGonagall comme elle revenait à l'entrée. « Etrange » songea-t-elle. Avait-elle laisser échapper quelque détail amusant ?

« A présent, dites-moi. Dans quelle Maison étiez-vous, ma chère ? »

« Serdaigle » répondit la jeune sorcière.

« Hmm, acceptable » fit la l'autre sorcière avec un léger sourire.

« La vôtre doit être Gryffondor ? » Lorien indiqua la broche aux armoiries d'un lion épinglé sur la poitrine du professeur. Elle acquiesça. « C'est ce que je pensais » Lorien sourit en retour.

« Nous y sommes » annonça McGonagall. « Marshmallows »

Lorien mir un moment à réaliser qu'il devait s'agir d'un mot de passe pour que la gargouille révèle l'escalier derrière elle.

« Veuillez me suivre. Le Directeur va vous recevoir. »

Le professeur McGonagall introduisit l'autre femme dans le bureau au sommet des marches.

« Ah, Minerva, vous êtes là. Et vous devez être Mlle Desjardins » Le vieux sorcier sourit comme Lorien serrait sa main. « Je suis Albus Dumbledore »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Monsieur » répondit-elle, notant au passage les yeux bleus pétillants.

McGonagall s'excusa et le directeur indiqua à Lorien de prendre place dans un des fauteuils devant son bureau.

« Bon voyage ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Oui. Aucun problème, merci. »

« Très bien. Allons droit au but, voulez-vous ? » Le sorcier aux cheveux blancs observa la sorcière blonde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Il semble que vous ayez présentement besoin d'un emploi, et que nous ayons un emploi disponible. »

Lorien se contenta de hocher la tête, et le vieux mage poursuivit.

« J'ai trouvé vos qualifications plus que satisfaisantes, et contacté plusieurs des références que vous avez fournies. Madame Ettinger et le professeur Blakemore vous ont tous deux écrit de chaudes recommandations. Je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas vous engager immédiatement. »

Souriante, Lorien s'adressa au directeur. « Je suis heureuse que tout semble convenir. J'ai quelques questions, si cela n'est pas trop demander ? »

« Certainement » répondit Dumbledore en prenant appui sur ses coudes.

« Puis-je vous demander combien de temps prévoyez-vous de laisser le poste vacant ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il sourit. « Comme vous devez le savoir, Madame Pomfresh a servi Poudlard en tant qu'infirmière permanente pendant de nombreuses années et a sans relâche fournit d'excellents soins à la fois aux élèves et aux professeurs. Elle a une sœur plus jeune devenue veuve récemment, et sur le point de mettre au monde des jumeaux.

« Pompom a décidé de s'absenter pour assister sa sœur durant l'accouchement et de rester quelques temps après. Elle m'a précisé qu'il s'agira probablement de plusieurs mois, mais ne sait pas à cet instant combien de temps sa sœur pourra avoir besoin de son aide. Elle pense être partie jusqu'aux vacances, donc je peux vous garantir que nous aurons besoin de votre aide au moins pendant la première partie de l'année. Au-delà je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Lorien considéra la réponse pendant un moment. « Ça devrait convenir » dit-elle en retour, souriant elle aussi.

« Oh, j'avais presque oublié » ajouta Dumbledore rapidement. « J'avais une autre recommandation… Perth Taber a dit beaucoup de bien de son ancienne protégée* » Le visage du vieux sorcier n'avait pas perdu son expression bienveillante, mais il observait sa réaction quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et que son sourire disparaissait lentement.

Cela lui prit un moment pour répondre. « J'espère qu'il allait bien lorsque vous lui avez parlé » dit-elle enfin.

« Il allait bien » dit Dumbledore en souriant.

« Professeur, puis-je… c'est… »

« Je sais. Taber n'était pas sur votre liste de références. Mon petit doigt me l'a dit. » Le pétillement revint. « Mlle Desjardins, juste par curiosité, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas mentionné le temps passé à étudier avec lui ? »

« Je… » commença-t-elle.

« Je vous en prie, je ne cherche pas à vous mettre mal à l'aise »

« Non, tout va bien » Elle soupira, décidant que la franchise valait mieux. « Le temps que j'ai passé à étudier avec Perth Taber comme apprentie est l'un des plus importants de ma vie. Je suis très fière qu'il aie été mon mentor et mon ami. »

« Mais… »

« Mais, je suis sûre que vous réalisez que tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit ouvert face aux anciennes méthodes. Mon expérience m'a enseigné que la philosophie Nemorosi et les arts médicaux sont d'habitude ridiculisés dans les milieux académiques, et afin d'éviter un scepticisme inutile… non, pardon, non-désiré, j'ai simplement choisi d'omettre certains détails »

Dumbledore songea qu'elle paraissait soulagée.

« Je gage, Mlle Lorien, que vous trouverez beaucoup d'esprits ouverts à Poudlard, à commencer par le mien »

Elle sourit à nouveau, et eut l'air complètement soulagée.

« Et bien, venez avec moi et je vous présenterai à Madame Pomfresh. J'ai changé d'avis, mais nous lui laisserons au moins vous jeter un coup d'œil d'abord, non ? » gloussa-t-il.

« Je suis sûre que vous allez vous plaire ici. C'est toujours… heu… intéressant, le moins qu'on puisse dire. A propos » commença Dumbledore pendant qu'il la conduisait à l'infirmerie, « que savez-vous de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?… »

----------------------------------------------------------

« Pompom, voici Lorien Desjardins, la sorcière dont je vous ai parlé. Lorien, permettez-moi de vous présenter Poppy Pomfresh »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, ma chère » Pomfresh transportait une boîte pleine de plusieurs sortes de bocaux et de potions jusqu'à un petit placard de réserve. « Je regarnis juste un peu avant que commence l'année scolaire » dit-elle en souriant.

« Enchantée » dit poliment Lorien en souriant à son tour.

« Je vais laisser les dames seules entre elles un instant, puis-je ? » Dumbledore leva dix doigts pour indiquer qu'il lui donnait une dizaine de minutes et sortit par la porte.

« Alors, j'ai entendu que vous connaissiez Emily Ettinger. Un de vos professeurs ? » commença Madame Pomfresh. « Elle était l'une de mes camarades de classe. Poufsouffle. Comment va-t-elle, alors ? Est-ce qu'elle enseigne toujours ? »

Lorien rit sous cape de l'attaque.

« Oui, toujours »

« Tant mieux pour elle. Soyez gentille et aidez-moi à porter quelques-unes de ces bouteilles, voulez-vous ? »

La sorcière blonde se saisit de flacons contenant de légers somnifères, des antiseptiques et autres potions analgésiques, qu'elle fit passer à l'autre femme perchée sur un petit tabouret.

« Emily a toujours été une jolie fille élégante. Heureuse de voir qu'elle s'en sort bien. Elle s'est fait publier pas mal. Eh bien, vous savez comment sont ces universités, ils vous mettent une pression énorme pour produire. » Pomfresh allait d'une étagère à l'autre.

« Attrapez-moi ce lot » Elle indiquait le carton de bouteille suivant. « Alors, quelle est votre histoire, ma chérie ? Mariée ? Des enfants ? »

Hmm songea Lorien avec un sourire intérieur. Maintenant le véritable interrogatoire. C'est là que nous dénichons les ragots 

« Non, ni l'un ni l'autre » répondit-elle.

« Un fiancé ? » questionna Mme Pomfresh.

« Non » Lorien sourit plus largement.

« Un petit-ami ? » essaya-t-elle.

« Non » répliqua-t-elle avec un rire.

« Une petite-amie ? risqua la sorcière plus âgée.

« Définitivement non » La jeune sorcière était à présent réellement amusée.

« Je ne cherche pas à fouiner, ma chère, simple curiosité envers le nouveau membre du personnel enseignant » Pomfresh descendit de son perchoir et lui sourit innocemment.

Lorien eut l'air quelque peu surprise.

« Oh, laissez-tomber. Dumbledore ne vous aurait pas amenée ici s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de vous engager. Il faut nous asseoir et faire connaissance. Bien sûr il m'a parlé de toute l'affaire Taber. Vous serez en bonne compagnie ici, ma chérie. Attendez juste que je vous présente à Chourave. C'est notre professeur de Botanique, et elle a hâte de vous rencontrer. Alors, dites-moi, comment traiteriez-vous le cas d'une très mauvaise frousse ? »

------------------------------------------------

Lorien eut un soupir de soulagement intérieur lorsque le professeur McGonagall apparut à son secours. « Je crains de devoir vous voler Mlle Desjardins pour un petit moment, Poppy »

Une fois dans le couloir, McGonagall s'adressa à nouveau à Lorien. « Comment était Madame Pomfresh ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air détaché.

« Bien. Très gentille. Elle est, heu… »

« Vous n'avez pas pu placer un mot, n'est-ce pas ? » La sorcière sourit.

« Non. J'avoue m'être montrée incapable de suivre face aux questions-éclair » admit Lorien avec un rire.

« Vous a-t-elle demandé votre âge, votre date d'anniversaire, et votre potion fortifiante préférée ou était-ce plutôt sur votre vie amoureuse ? » s'enquit McGonagall.

« Directement sur la situation conjugale et les préférences sexuelles »

« Brutal » observa McGonagall. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a informée que vous étiez le nouveau membre du personnel de Poudlard. Félicitations, Mlle Desjardins, j'espère que vous plairez ici. » ajouta-t-elle avec chaleur. « Et maintenant, que diriez-vous d'aller déjeuner ? »

« Merci Professeur. Ça a l'air fantastique. Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Lorien. » répondit la nouvelle infirmière de Poudlard.

« Très bien. Alors ce sera Minerva. Nous y allons ? »

Dumbledore était sur le point de quitter son bureau afin de rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Une grande chouette s'était posée sur le dessus de son bureau. Il détacha le rouleau de parchemin à la patte de la chouette et congédia l'oiseau avec un mot de remerciement. Il avait reconnu l'écriture de R J Lupin.

Il rompit le sceau et ouvrit la lettre.

Presque immédiatement, un sourire s'élargit sur le visage du directeur. Problème numéro deux résolu. Il lut une nouvelle fois le message avant d'aller déjeuner.

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Dites au Professeur Chourave de planter des aconits* supplémentaires. Je m'attend à vous voir peu avant le début de la nouvelle année. Que puis-je dire ? Vous avez gagné._

_Remus_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva escorta Lorien jusqu'à une pièce aux grandes fenêtres où la table avait été dressée pour un petit nombre. Pendant le déjeuner elle fut présentée au Professeur Flitwick, responsable des Serdaigle et au Professeur Chourave. McGonagall, Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore se joignirent au groupe.

Elle était en train de converser agréablement avec Flitwick quand Dumbledore prit la parole.

« J'ai une petite surprise pour vous tous » commença-t-il. « J'ai reçu un hibou il y a un petit moment. »

Le groupe l'observa avec un air d'attente.

« Il semble que non contents de la bonne fortune d'avoir Maîtresse* Lorien parmi nos rangs, nous ayons à compter sur la présence du Professeur Lupin, qui ayant reconsidéré la question enseignera à nouveau la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année. » déclara-t-il à la cantonade.

Lorien se promit de demander à Minerva ou Poppy des précisions un peu plus tard comme le groupe se plongeait dans une discussion joyeuse et animée.

___________________________________________________________

Severus Rogue traversa le hall en quelques grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte qui marquait l'entrée de ses appartements privés à Poudlard. Prononçant les mots qui annulait le sort de verrouillage placé auparavant par ses soins sur la porte, il s'engouffra dans la pièce et posa la cape noire jetée sur ses épaules sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Pour le moment il était bon d'être rentré.

Les mois d'été s'étaient révélés chargés et il avait eu hâte de profiter d'une semaine ou deux de quiétude avant que les élèves ne reviennent pour l'année scolaire.

Rogue se laissa tenter par une douche chaude et un verre de sherry*.  Il se carra dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée et ouvrit un livre. Posant les pieds sur l'ottomane râpée, il soupira et appuya la tête contre le dossier. Il commençait à se relaxer.

Il fut rapidement captivé par les premiers chapitres du livre qu'il avait mis des siècles à ouvrir, et se plongea plus profond au creux des coussins confortables. Comme il tournait les pages, il débattit à propos d'un autre sherry.

« Pourquoi pas ? » songea-t-il. Il étendit le bras jusqu'à la petite table près de lui et versa une autre mesure dans son verre. Il était définitivement relaxé. C'était un moment rare et il avait l'intention d'en profiter pleinement. Rogue eut un sourire tandis qu'il ouvrait à nouveau son livre.

Toc, toc, toc. On frappait à la porte. Rogue grogna et se rencogna dans son fauteuil. Fichez-moi la paix ! 

Toc, toc, toc. « Severus ? C'est le directeur. » Si jamais il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre… 

Rogue posa le livre sur la table et se traîna jusqu'à la porte.

« Ah, Severus. Vous êtes de retour. » Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. « Bon voyage ? »

« Aucun problème » Rogue eut un regard plus aimable.

« Parfait. Je ne vais pas vous retenir. Je voulais être sûr que vous alliez bien. »

« Je vais bien » dit-il d'un ton neutre. « Merci, Albus »

Le vieux sorcier se tourna pour partir mais hésitait sur le seuil.

« Vous avez des nouvelles ? » dit Rogue dans le dos du Directeur.

« Oui »

« Par la barbe de Merlin, quoi maintenant ? » Rogue eut un soupir audible. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le directeur pivota légèrement. « Remus Lupin est de retour. »

« Lupin ! » siffla Rogue. « Cours de Défense ? »

« Oui »

Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Mais sûrement… le loup-garou… »

« Cela a déjà été réglé » Dumbledore coupa le Maître des Potions. « Bonne soirée, Severus » La porte se referma.

Le directeur de la maison des Serpentard resta planté là à fixer la porte durant un grand moment. Il rebroussa lentement chemin jusqu'au fauteuil dans lequel il se laissa tomber. Il contempla le second verre de sherry sur la table puis s'en empara, admirant la manière dont la lueur des flammes dansait dans les profondeurs du liquide ambré.

Il le vida d'un trait.

Puis se resservit un autre verre.

______________________________________________________ -_ à suivre - _____________________________________________________

Rhôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô… voilà mon Roguinouchet alcoolo ! alors, dans le prochain chapitre, saurons-nous si sa gueule de bois va passer ? sourons-nous si, du fait de ladite gueule de bois, le Maître des Potions peut être ENCORE plus désagréable ? ou pensez-vous qu'il tiens mal l'alcool et va danser tout nu au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, le cache-théière de Dobby sur la tête ?

Envoyez-moi vos réponses !

Mel

**Quelques petites précisions pour une meilleure compréhension :**

*en français dans le texte. Pour une meilleure compréhension, je n'ai pas traduit les noms.

* « to dot his I's and cross his T's » moi, je trouve ça irrésistible

* en fait, normalement c'est Poppy dans le texte original, comme dans les romans d'ailleurs. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ont traduit par Pompom. _Ridiculous !_

* en français dans le texte ! si si, avec les accents et tout. _Marvellous. _(« y sont fous ces Bretons »)

* alors, l'aconit… et bien en anglais l 'aconit est désigné sous le nom de _wolfsbane_, littéralement « tue-loup » Il est évident que le traducteur a joué sur cette particularité et parlé de la Potion Tue-loup, que prend Remus Lupin avant la pleine lune…

* « _Mistress_ » : je trouve ce terme intéressant. J'aurais pu traduire par Professeur, le morphème étant assez inusité, quoique existant. Savez-vous que les femmes au Moyen-Age étaient ainsi désignées ? Il s'agissait de femmes d'âge mûr, possédant certaine situation – si vous connaissez l'excellente édition de poche « 10/18 », collection « Grands Détectives », vous constaterez que Kathryn Swinbrooke, héroïne de la série de C L Grace, se fait appeler « Maîtresse Swinbrooke »… CQFD, et vive la bonne ville de Cantorbéry !

* savez-vous bien ce qu'est le sherry ? moi, j'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une liqueur de cerise (j'ai un énooorme faible pour le kirsh), mais apparemment c'est l'appellation anglaise du… xérès ! qui d'après mon petit Larousse est un vin blanc liquoreux fabriqué dans la région de Cadix, en Espagne. Ben j'ai pu qu'à réviser mes classiques.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Première Rencontre

La Sorcière, le Loup et le Serpent Chapitre second 

**_« Première Rencontre »_**

****

Note de la traductrice 

Ooooooops ! O_o

Voici enfin le second chapitre de WW&S, tout frais traduit… (le service n'est pas compris, m'sieur-dames)

Oui, je sais… j'ai mis l'temps. Bon, c'est vrai aussi que Noël approche, que j'ai pris la ferme résolution de décorer _moi-même_ toutes mes cartes de Noël (je demanderai à mes amis de ne pas s'étonner du nombre réduit qu'ils en recevront, en conséquence) et qu'aujourd'hui, jour moins heu… il est 11 heures et quart, comptez vous-mêmes, de la-nuit-du-vingueuteu-quatre-au-vingueuteu-cinqueu-décembre (naaan, mince alors SeveRogue, on dirait ton accent), je devrais avoir _terminé_ le sapin que je n'ai pas même commencé. Je trouve que Noël perd beaucoup de son intérêt lorsqu'on arrête de croire qu'un vieux type barbu et ventripotent vient chaque année déposer des cadeaux sur nos chaussures. A ce sujet, lisez « La Rocambolesque Aventure du Père-Noël chez les M******** », que je m'efforce de mettre en HTML depuis une bonne semaine et qui, je l'espère, devrait être uploadé d'ici heu… disons quelques heures. *croise les doigts*

Enfin, et il faut bien l'avouer, j'ai écopé de la corvée-visite chez la « grand-mère-chiante » (« pas celle que tu connais, mais l'autre » ça ne te dis rien SeveRogue ? ^^) dont la conversation se limite à qui s'est marié et qui est mort dans la famille pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Affligeant. J'ai beau porter ma pile de bouquins et mes plumes à calligraphier, sans compter mon baladeur, mon portable et quelques cahiers destinés à consigner mon profond désespoir, je finis l'interminable journée sur les rotules, le cerveau en compote et les tympans anémiés. Sans compter que les livres, les encres, le walkman™, le téléphone et les idées sont restés sagement dans leurs nombreux sacs. *soupir*

En somme, quelques jours de handicap complet pour le travail littéraire. Bon. Je me rattrape aujourd'hui, et 1°) je finis ce £$¤%µ§ de chapitre 5 de CDA, 2°) je finis de traduire celui-ci, et 3°) je publie _enfin_ la « soirée du Père-Noël » Ah ! oui, et 4°) je fais un sapin. Courage, ma fille, courage.

Bon, personne n'a une baguette magique ?

Note de l'auteur 

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'HP appartiennent à la fabuleuse JK. Je vais les rendre. C'est promis. Je ne gagne pas le moindre argent pour l'effort.

Le nom de Lorien je l'ai bien sûr… hum… acquis de mon autre série de livres préférée.

La Sorcière, le Loup et le Serpent 

****

Chapitre second 

**_« Première Rencontre »_**

****

Les jours qui suivirent l'entretien de Lorien apportèrent leur lot d'occupation. Elle passa une bonne partie de son temps avec Poppy, à faire l'inventaire des fournitures que contenait la salle, et à se préparer pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. La sorcière était méticuleuse et organisée, et Lorien fut impressionnée par la connaissance qu'elle montrait des arts médicaux. Elle avait toujours des anecdotes intéressantes et amusantes à raconter sur les situations difficiles dans lesquelles s'était mis les élèves de Poudlard, et Lorien se prit de hâte à l'idée du défi qui consisterai à leur prodiguer des soins.

Lorien avait également mis un point d'honneur à passer du temps dans les serres pour se familiariser avec la variété presque infinie d'herbes, de fleurs et de plantes qui y poussait. Elle trouva le Professeur Chourave travailleuse et enjouée, se plut à échanger avec elle des suggestions au sujet des techniques de culture.

« Avez-vous déjà fini de vous installer ? » lui demanda le Professeur Chourave.

« Pratiquement. J'ai rangé pas mal de choses. Il reste seulement quelques babioles à accrocher. Ça fait bizarre »

« Pourquoi cela ? » s'enquit le professeur.

« Et bien, je n'ai pas apporté toutes mes affaires à Poudlard, et j'ai tant d'espace en trop ! Je suppose que cela vaut mieux que d'être à l'étroit » dit Lorien en riant.

« Tenez. Cela devrait vous aider un peu. » Le Professeur Chourave se pencha par-dessus le banc où elles travaillaient et en tira un joli petit pot de céramique qu'elle tendit à Lorien.

« Oh ! Merci beaucoup » Lorien baissa les yeux vers les étranges et minces feuilles en dents-de-scie que contenait le pot.

« Je sais déjà exactement où le mettre. Mais qu'est-ce, au juste ? Cette plante ne m'est pas familière. »

Le Professeur Chourave eut un sourire bienveillant, heureuse d'avoir pu surprendre la jeune sorcière. Elle savait que Lorien avait des connaissances très étendues sur le sujet et excellait en botanique, et il était amusant de voir la guérisseuse excitée par une nouvelle découverte.

« On appelle cela une Méneveine » expliqua le Professeur Chourave. « Elle apporte la chance à ceux qui la font pousser sous leur toit. Elle est apparentée à la plus commune Kalancoé, mais la magie qu'elle contient est forte et subtile. »

Lorien sourit à son aînée.

« Je l'adore. C'était une très délicate attention de votre part. »

« Gardez cela à l'esprit lorsque je ferai appel à vous pour m'aider à transplanter le premier lot de Mandragores ! » répliqua Chourave avec un horrible sourire.

--------------------

Lorien passa du temps à apprendre peu à peu l'agencement d'une bonne partie du château, et fut bientôt à même de se déplacer à peu près convenablement sans se perdre continuellement. Elle mit également un point d'honneur à profiter de son temps libre avant que l'effervescence des élèves n'arrivent pour explorer la vaste bibliothèque et errer dans le parc quand le temps serait au beau fixe.

--------------------

C'était par un ennuyeux après-midi de la semaine précédent la rentrée des classes. Lorien était assise à une table dans l'infirmerie, en train de lire un passage sur sa plante d'intérieur dans un grand livre. Madame Pomfresh s'assit de l'autre côté de la table, s'inquiétant au sujet d'une multitude de détail, et faisant à la dernière minute une liste des choses à faire.

« Vous pourrez garder un œil sur la réserve de potion Pimentine ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

« Oui, Poppy. »

« Et sur la poudre de Minufièvre ? »

« Oui, Poppy. »

« Et vous savez que vous pouvez m'envoyer un hibou si jamais vous vous posiez des questions sur quoi que ce soit ? »

« Poppy, je vous en prie. Cessez de vous tourmenter. » Lorien se pencha pour prendre la main de l'autre sorcière. « Tout va bien se passer. Tout est prêt. Je m'en sortirai. Vous ne devez plus que vous préoccuper de votre sœur à présent. Elle va avoir un grand besoin de vous. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que je ne veux être sûre de ne rien avoir oublié avant mon départ dans la matinée. » dit Madame Pomfresh d'un air égaré.

« Vous devriez sûrement finir d'emballer vos affaires Poppy. » dit Lorien.

« Je sais. Il y a seulement une dernière chose que je voudrais faire. » dit la sorcière.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? Je peux peut-être vous aider. Comme ça vous n'aurez pas à vous ronger les sangs toute la nuit pour votre bagage. »

« Je voulais être sûre que nous avions une réserve fraîche d'Elixir de Freloux sous la main. Vous savez à quel point ses pouvoirs s'affaiblissent au bout d'un moment. » expliqua Poppy.

« Poppy, il faut vous préparer. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de vous en occuper. Je m'en chargerai. » lui assura Lorien. Madame Pomfresh semblait fatiguée.

« Vous en êtes sûre ? »

« Aucun problème. Il s'agit d'une formule toute simple. Et je vais avoir beaucoup de temps à tuer d'ici les quelques prochains jours. Je pourrai le faire demain. »

Poppy eut l'air soulagée.

« Merci, Lorien. Oh ! cela me rappelle… » dit soudain Madame Pomfresh.

Elle fit passer par-dessus sa tête une fine chaîne d'or et la tendit à Lorien. Pendant au bout de la chaînette, il y avait une étrange petite clef.

« Cela ouvre les deux placards de réserve de l'école où sont enfermées les substances contrôlées. Le petit blanc dans mon bureau et un grand meuble laqué et richement décoré dans la petite pièce de réserve dans les cachots. »

« Les cachots ? Oh, le labo de Potions. » répondit Lorien, se rappelant ce que McGonagall lui avait dit.

« Oui. Les contre-sorts pour déverrouiller la classe de Potions et la pièce de réserve sont changés chaque semaine par le Professeur Rogue, et vous les trouverez toujours dans le premier tiroir à droite de mon bureau. J'en ai rarement besoin, mais en cas d'urgence ou si nous sommes à court de quelque chose vous pouvez souvent en trouver davantage là-bas. »

« C'est bon à savoir. Maintenant veuillez cesser de vous faire du souci et tenez-vous prête à voir votre sœur. » dit Lorien. Elle attacha la chaîne avec la petite clef à son propre cou.

Le matin suivant, Lorien se leva de bonne heure pour voir Poppy partir. Après avoir embrassé la sorcière en lui promettant que tout irait pour le mieux, Lorien la regarda descendre les marches, jeter un dernier coup d'œil au château quelques mètres plus loin, et Disparaître avec ses bagages.

Après que Madame Pomfresh eut disparu, Lorien rebroussa chemin en direction du parc. Les nuages de la veille se dissipaient peu à peu, et le jour promettait d'être chaud et clair.

Lorsqu'elle regagna le château, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie et procéda, durant une demi-heure, à apporter de légères modifications à la manière dont les choses étaient organisées. Après tout, si elle s'apprêtait à passer les mois prochains à travailler là, mieux valait que tout soit arrangé à sa manière.

Elle finit par décider qu'elle avait faim, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle prit place à côté de Flitwick, McGonagall, et d'une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée. Elle eut l'impression fugitive d'observer un gros insecte comme elle jetait un œil aux grandes lunettes et aux robes chamarrées.

« Bien le bonjour, Maîtresse Lorien. » salua Filius Flitwick.

« Ah, oui. La Guérisseuse. J'ai prédit que mon chemin croiserait le vôtre aujourd'hui. » interrompit la femme aux lunettes d'une voix rêveuse.

_Trelawney. _Cela lui revenait. Lorien remarqua que McGonagall et Flitwick arborait tous deux une expression étrange lorsqu'elle se joignit à eux.

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle à la voyante. « Alors vous devez être le Professeur Trelawney. »

« Sybil » La femme tendit une main couverte de bracelets et de bagues. Lorien se présenta et serra la main offerte.

« Ma chère, » commença Trelawney, agrippant le poignet de Lorien, « quelle ligne de vie intéressante vous avez. » Elle commença à scruter la paume tendue. « Pourquoi ne me laisseriez-vous pas vous la lire ? »

« Sybil, cela suffit. Laissez la pauvre femme avaler son petit-déjeuner. » dit McGonagall sur un ton de reproche.

« Pardonnez-moi. » répliqua Trelawney en la lâchant. « Je me retrouve souvent entraînée lorsque le Troisième Œil vient à moi. Peut-être pourrions-nous plus tard nous occuper de votre lecture ? »

« Cela serait… hum… plaisant. » répondit Lorien avec un sourire bref. Elle fit un sourire reconnaissant à McGonagall dès que Trelawney se trouva occupée avec sa tasse de thé. Bien sûr, Pomfresh et Chourave l'avaient déjà prévenue au sujet de la mystique excentrique.

« Comment était Poppy quand elle est partie ? » s'enquit Minerva. « Tout allait bien ? »

« Oui, mais je sais qu'il lui était difficile de partir. » répondit Lorien.

« Cela lui passera quand les bébés arriveront. Elle est si excitée à propos des jumeaux ! »

« Cela fera beaucoup de travail. » ajouta Flitwick. « Je suis sûre que sa sœur n'aura que trop besoin d'elle pour s'en sortir. »

Lorien se leva de table après quelques minutes, emportant un muffin avec elle. « Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, » dit-elle, « j'ai quelques choses à faire qui valent mieux que je m'y mette. Je vous verrai tous plus tard. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, avec l'intention de s'atteler à la tâche qui lui incombait. Elle avait promis à Poppy de préparer un lot frais d'Elixir de Freloux (utilisé comme analgésique et léger sédatif) et elle voulait s'en débarasser.

Il s'agissait d'une potion simple, et Lorien connaissait bien la formule, mais elle savait que cela mettait du temps à refroidir et qu'elle mettrait plusieurs heures à le préparer.

Elle installa un chaudron et commença à rassembler les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Après avoir tout posé sur la table où elle travaillerait, elle examina ce qu'elle avait amassé. Satisfaite d'avoir tout trouvé, mis à part l'ingrédient final, elle se dirigea vers le bureau.

S'agenouillant devant le petit placard blanc, Lorien retira la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou. L'étrange petite clef sembla vibrer légèrement comme le verrou émettait un déclic, et elle remit sa chaîne en place.

C'était quelques instants avant que son front ne se plisse légèrement. Il n'y avait pas un grand nombre de sachets et de fioles sur l'étagère, et il était facile de constater qu'aucune ampoule de morphine ne se trouvait au milieu.

_Hmm… Poppy a dû utiliser les dernières et oublié d'en remettre d'autres._

Elle réalisa qu'il lui fallait s'aventurer jusqu'à la réserve du laboratoire de potions si elle voulait en finir aujourd'hui.

Lorien se dirigea vers les cachots.

Les cachots de Poudlard étaient calmes pendant l'été. Très calmes. Il y avait peu de cabinets en service et jusqu'au retour des élèves, les salles de classes et les dortoirs de Serpentard restaient silencieux.

Lorien trouva que la température dans l'entrée était nettement plus basse que dans les étages supérieurs. Ses pas étouffés furent le seul bruit qu'elle remarqua alors qu'elle se rendait jusqu'à la porte de la salle de Potions.

« Umbra » dit-elle en direction de la porte. Il y eut un petit déclic et la porte s'ouvrit seule d'un pouce en grinçant. Les torches au mur de la classe revinrent à la vie en vacillant lorsqu'elle entra en remarquant les faibles relents qui subsistaient toujours dans la pièce. Elle reconnut certains parfums, d'autres non, et elle était sûre de ne pas souhaiter identifier le reste.

Elle demeura un instant immobile, prenant une vue d'ensemble de la grande salle, embrassant tout depuis les établis jusqu'à la tête de la gargouille qui se penchait vers le large bassin de pierre dans un coin. Juste à côté, sur un des murs de la classe, il y avait une autre porte.

_Il doit s'agir de la pièce de réserve._

Lorien traversa la pièce en direction de la lourde porte de bois. Celle-ci était fermée à double-tour.

« Caligo » Elle prononça le second contre-sort. Elle aperçut le sombre cabinet laqué lorsque les torches de la petite pièce s'enflammèrent en grésillant.

_Alors, c'est ici._

Elle tira la chaîne de sous ses robes et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Elle nota à nouveau la faible vibration qu'émit la clef en tournant dans le verrou, et sentit le déclic. Remettant la clef en place, elle tira la porte par la poignée.

Rien.

Elle tira plus fort.

Aucun mouvement.

_Je l'ai senti marcher._

Lorien se pencha davantage pour examiner la porte du placard.

« QU'EST-CE, puis-je vous demander, que vous êtes en train de faire ?! »

Lorien sursauta violemment au son de la voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement pour se trouver nez à nez avec un homme aux cheveux sombres. Il était plus grand qu'elle et portait des robes d'un noir d'ébène qui balayaient le plancher.

_Rogue._

« Vous m'avez fait sursauter. » Elle rit avec gêne.

« Evidemment. » railla-t-il.

Le faible sourire sur ses lèvres s'évanouit comme il glissait d'un pas vers elle, ses yeux noirs vrillant les siens.

« Faut-il que je me répète ? » Sa voix était basse mais impatiente.

Lorien tenta de se ressaisir, son cœur battant toujours la chamade.

« Je suis désolée, nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontrés. Vous devez être le Professeur Rogue. Je suis Lorien Desjardins, la nouvelle…

« Je suis au courant de qui vous êtes, Mlle Desjardins. Que faites-vous exactement dans ma salle de classe ? » Les yeux de Rogue ne l'avaient quittée à aucun moment.

_Poppy m'avait prévenue._

« Nous sommes à court d'ampoules de morphine et Madame Pomfresh m'a informée que la plupart des substances contrôlées étaient entreposées ici. » Lorien fit miroiter clef et chaîne.

« Et pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ? » Le regard de Rogue n'avait jamais vacillé, mais il la devança pour se planter devant le placard verni.

Lorien était irritée mais refusait de le laisser paraître. « J'ai besoin de constituer un nouveau lot d'Elixir de Freloux pour l'avoir sous la main avant…

« Et alors vous entamez mes provisions ? » coupa Rogue à nouveau.

« Veuillez m'excuser » Lorien parlait lentement pour ne pas perdre son calme. « J'ai suivi les instructions de Madame Pomfresh sans être au courant qu'il s'agissait des vôtres. »

« Hmph. Je suppose que vous vous apprêtiez à préparer ça vous-même ? » interrogea Rogue, une pointe de sarcasme glissant dans sa voix.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Il s'agit d'une formule simple. » répliqua Lorien.

« Je suis au courant. » Son ton donnait l'impression qu'il se montrait avec elle d'une patience infinie. « Vous l'avez déjà fait auparavant ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Vous savez que vous devez ajouter la morphine moulue en dernier, et par petites quantités ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Je vois. »

Rogue rompit le contact visuel et se tourna vers le placard. Il appliqua une légère pression à la porte, lui donnant une petite poussée intérieure. Elle s'ouvrit en oscillant.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

« Mlle Desjardins, à l'avenir vous voudrez bien me faire savoir ce dont vous avez besoin avant de dégarnir ma réserve. »

« Absolument. » répliqua gracieusement Lorien.

« Cela vous suffira-t-il ? » demanda Rogue. Il déposa au creux de sa main un petit sac de velours.

« Oui. Merci, Professeur. » Lorien lui fit un petit sourire.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, et Lorien sentit qu'on la congédiait. Elle fit demi-tour, traversa la salle avec calme puis repassa l'entrée. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir regagné l'étage supérieur qu'elle laissa filtrer quelque émotion.

_Wow ! Poppy ne m'avait pas préparée à ça ! _Lorien s'appuya au mur du couloir. Madame Pomfresh l'avait prévenue que le Maître des Potions était « un peu vif »

L'euphémisme de l'année ! 

Elle secoua la tête et choisit finalement de prendre sa mésaventure à la plaisanterie.

Donnant une pichenette au sachet de velours elle rejoignit l'infirmerie pour préparer sa potion.

Rogue la regarda partir.

Il remarqua comme elle rebroussait chemin qu'elle s'enveloppait d'un sens du mystère silencieux, typique de ceux qui versent dans les Arts Médicinaux.

Il avait remarqué les cheveux d'un blond moyen et la silhouette galbée que dévoilait la robe ajustée qu'elle portait.

Il avait remarqué ses boucles d'oreilles – de petits oiseaux de proie en or.

Et par-dessus tout, il avait remarqué que le nouveau Guérisseur de Poudlard avait l'intention de concocter quelques unes de ses potions lui-même.

_Il était temps. _Se dit-il avec un sourire méprisant.

Il ferma le placard puis la porte, prononçant les charmes de Condamnation.

Il eut une pensée fugace pour sa rencontre avec la jeune femme.

_Intéressant._

Il s'en débarrassa et retourna à ses occupations.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note de l'auteur : **à propos des contre-sorts… _Umbra _– ombre et _Caligo _– s'obscurcir.

**Note de la traductrice :**

A suivre ! hinhinhin… bon, c'est vrai, j'ai mis du temps à traduire ce chapitre-là. Ben, aussi c'était Noël et j'avais la fleeeeeme ! Ouais, farpaitement d'abord. Hic ! J'ai un peu la gueule de bois, je crois. Remarquez, ça vous porte chance : chuis tranquille chez moi et tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est d'écrire des fics en me gavant de bicarbonate. Hmph.

Au fait, qu'avez-vous pensé du merveilleux Maître des Potions pour sa première rencontre ? « un peu vif ». Mouais. Je dirais même plus, c'est un euphémisme.

Prochain chapitre… l'arrivée de mon Mumus à moi ! Ouééé !

A la prochaine review ^^

PS : n'empêche que chais pas fait l'sapin. C'est d'vot' fôte, d'abord. Ouais.

Mélusine, avec le mal aux cheveux post-Noël


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un Loup à la Porte

La Sorcière, le Loup et le Serpent

**3**

**Un Loup à la porte**

**N/A : **Tous les personnages d'HP appartiennent à J K Rowling. Je n'en profite pas d'eux pécuniairement, mais j'y prend du plaisir. J'ai emprunté tous les personnages (exceptée Lorien – j'ai seulement emprunté son nom) et les renverrai à leurs occupations premières à la fin.

Un Loup à la porte 

****

C'était quelques jours avant le début d'une nouvelle année à l'école de Magie et Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et le directeur était assis derrière son bureau, occupé à lire les gros titres de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il fredonnait pour lui-même, et s'aperçut qu'il venait de relire la même chose plusieurs fois de suite, son esprit étant trop distrait par d'autres problèmes pour les absorber du premier coup. Il repoussa le journal et quitta son bureau. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre proche et resta ainsi debout, à contempler le ciel bleu et clair.

Un coup à la porte l'arracha à ses rêveries. Il eut un sourire pour lui-même, puis à l'adresse de son visiteur, lorsqu'un mage plus jeune fit son entrée.

« Remus, mon ami. » commença Dumbledore avec chaleur. « Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? » Il serra vigoureusement la main du professeur et lui donna une accolade affectueuse de sa main libre.

« Bien, Albus. Et vous ? » Le jeune mage paraissait un peu pâle, mais ses doux yeux gris brillèrent lorsqu'il sourit en retour.

« Bien, bien. Je ne peux vous dire à quel point je suis heureux de vous voir, et je ne saurais vous remercier assez, Remus. J'espère que vous savez combien j'apprécie votre retour. Asseyez-vous. » Dumbledore désigna un fauteuil.

Les deux hommes s'assirent face à face.

« Vous savez que je suis heureux de rendre service. » commença Lupin. « D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres endroits où je pourrais être à la place, et vous savez que j'adore enseigner. »

« Oui, je le sais. Je ne veux pas vous voir vous faire du souci, Remus. Nous avons pris toutes les précautions. » dit Dumbledore sur un ton rassurant.

« Et Severus ? Est-ce qu'il fait quelque chose ? » Remus sembla inquiet.

« J'ai déjà parlé à Severus. Il va préparer la potion Tue-Loup aussi souvent que nous en aurons besoin. »

« Je parie qu'il est ravi. » dit Lupin avec un sourire.

« Ça lui passera. Vous vous réinstallez ? » questionna le directeur.

« Oui, et j'ai quelques jours pour mettre tous mes plans de cours en ordre. » répondit Lupin.

« Parfait. Du nouveau ? Avez-vous parlé à Sniffle ? » Le sorcier aux cheveux blancs paru soudain plus grave.

« Nous avons été en contact. Il va bien mais il n'y a rien d'autre à signaler. » Le sorcier plus jeune soupira.

« Remus, vous semblez fatigué de votre voyage. Accordez-moi une faveur. Apportez ce calendrier des cours jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et laissez Maîtresse Lorien vous jeter un coup d'œil. » dit Dumbledore.

« Pardon ? » Lupin n'était pas sûre de savoir à qui il se referait.

« Le nouveau Guérisseur. Elle est ici pendant que Poppy s'occupe de sa sœur. » expliqua-t-il.

Lupin fit un sourire fatigué. « Vraiment, Albus, je vais bien. »

« Elle est vraiment très gentille, et assez douée d'après ce que j'ai entendu. » dit Dumbledore.

« C'est d'accord, je… »

« Je crois qu'elle est à peu près de votre âge, Remus. » Dumbledore parut amusé par quelque chose. « Elle est blonde, tout à fait attirante. »

Lupin regarda le directeur d'un air soupçonneux. « Elle n'a pas vraiment besoin d'une copie, pas vrai ? » interrogea-t-il.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules.

« Elle est célibataire. » dit le directeur avec un sourire.

« Franchement, Albus. » Lupin feignit l'exaspération. Dumbledore attendit patiemment, continuant à sourire.

« Par la baguette de Merlin, Albus ! Est-ce que je vais juste y aller et lui dire 'Hé ! Salut, je suis Remus Lupin, et je suis un loup-garou. Envie de prendre le thé un de ces jours ?' » Lupin eut un rire forcé.

Le vieux sorcier sourit gentiment.

« Allez la voir. Il est bon qu'elle fasse la connaissance de tous les professeurs de toute façon. » dit-il avec calme. « Vous déciderez plus tard si vous prendrez le thé avec elle. » Les yeux bleus pétillèrent à nouveau.

« Bien. » Lupin quitta son fauteuil, s'emparant du parchemin que lui tendait le directeur.

« Oh ! et, Remus ? » appela-t-il comme le sorcier avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Tâchez d'oublier la partie loup, pour une fois. »

Lupin roula des yeux et poussa un soupir, mais Dumbledore put entrevoir son léger sourire lorsqu'il se détourna et sortit.

Les cachots de Poudlard, pendant l'été, étaient calmes. Très calmes. Exactement comme les aimaient le Maître des Potions.

« Umbra. »

Il passa sous le porche, les mains pleines des ingrédients nécessaires à la potion qu'il allait fabriquer et les déposa sur une grande table au début de la pièce.

« Caligo. » Les torches du petit cabinet s'enflammèrent avec un grésillement. Il tira une petite clef d'allure étrange d'une poche de sa robe. Le verrou cliqueta et il donna une petite poussée à la sombre porte vernie. Elle s'ouvrit.

Il fronça les sourcils en y plongeant la main pour en retirer l'Aconit séché.

_Impensable que je m'apprête à faire ça tous les mois._

Il avait souvent récusé la décision du directeur concernant le loup-garou, mais en fin de compte il savait qu'il agirait selon la volonté de Dumbledore. Il n'était par le souci de son vieux camarade de classe, mais par la déférence envers le mage aux cheveux blancs.

Il referma la porte du placard d'un coup sec et s'en retourna à son chaudron. Il ronchonnait déjà pour lui-même lorsqu'il se saisit du couteau, du mortier et du pilon et les mit en route. Il lui était nécessaire de tout avoir préparé. Il s'agissait d'une potion complexe, requérant de nombreux composants qu'il fallait ajouter par mesure précises et un feu roulant bien orchestré.

Il éminça, moulut, éplucha et mesura. Il mesura encore. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de tous ses préparatifs bien en ordre, il se mit à l'œuvre.

C'était après que la transformation avait lieu. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, mais cette fois par concentration.

Il ne dit mot et attisa le feu.

Il souleva le premier ingrédient avec adresse et le saupoudra au-dessus du chaudron bouillant. L'eau vira au noir. Ses longs doigts agiles allèrent à la fiole suivante, la poudre suivante, l'herbe suivante, établissant un rythme hypnotique qui se maintint quand la gamme apparemment infinie d'ingrédients commença à diminuer. Le contenu du chaudron devint gris, puis bleu, pour adopter une écœurante couleur laiteuse.

Il en vint, au final, à l'ingrédient ultime, la poudre de Tue-Loup, et l'observa d'un œil attentif disparaître au fond du chaudron. La surface du liquide bouillonnant prit une lueur soudaine comme le puissant élément entrait en contact avec elle.

Il compta jusqu'à cinq.

Et le tourbillon laiteux devant lui devint aussi clair que du cristal.

C'était fait.

Severus Rogue passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, légèrement humidifiés par la vapeur échappée. Le plus petit des sourires tira le coin de sa bouche. C'était parfait.

Le Maître des Potions avait achevé son œuvre.

Lorien s'installa dans le petit bureau pour lire la lettre que Poppy Pomfresh avait envoyée – déjà. Plus de rappels. Plus de suggestions. La jeune sorcière roula des yeux.

Nous verrons combien de recommandations vous ferez dans une semaine, lorsque les jumeaux seront arrivés. 

Elle sourit à la pensée de la sorcière s'affairant avec énergie autour de sa sœur et des deux nouveaux ajouts au clan Pomfresh.

Toc, toc, toc.

« Bonjour ? » fit une voix masculine à l'extérieur.

« Entrez. » Lorien quitta son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. La manche de sa robe balaya le dessus du bureau lorsqu'elle se leva, et elle eut la vision fugitive d'un jeune et beau sorcier avec des cheveux châtains clair avant de plonger au sol pour ramasser le flot de parchemins qu jonchait le sol.

« Oops. Excusez-moi un instant. » dit-elle avec un rire se penchant.

Remus Lupin regarda la jeune infirmière avec intérêt et un certain amusement tandis qu'elle récupérait ses papiers éparpillés. _Le vieux renard. Dumbledore avait raison._

Lorien se redressa avec une brassée de parchemins reconquis.

Il la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, lui rappelant un chien quêtant un mot gentil de son maître.

« Bonjour, je suis Grâce. » se moqua-t-elle en guise d'autodérision, s'approchant pour lui faire face. « Non, en fait, je suis Lorien Desjardins. »

« Heureux de faire votre connaissance. » Sa voix était douce, tout comme l'étaient les yeux gris qui allèrent à l'encontre des siens. « Je suis Remus Lupin. »

« Vous enseignez la Défense, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Lorien.

« Oui. » répondit-il.

« Vous avez déjà enseigné ici auparavant ? » Elle se rappelait que Poppy lui avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet.

« Oui, il y a deux ans. » répondit-il.

« Et bien, Remus Lupin, je dois vous prévenir que l'on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. » taquina Lorien.

« En bien ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Peut-être. » fit-elle malicieusement.

« En mal ? » Il voulait savoir.

« Mmmm… » Elle hésitait volontairement, pour se moquer.

Il rit.

« Bon, si vous êtes toujours là à me parler, c'est que vous n'avez pas entendu le pire. » fit-il dans un sourire.

« Vous voulez parler de l'histoire pour la pleine lune ? » dit-elle doucement.

Son visage se ferma.

« Vous saviez déjà ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas un grand secret, non ? » Lorien parlait avec gentillesse.

« Je suppose que non. » Il était sérieux.

« Dites-moi, êtes-vous très sympathique le reste du temps ? » Elle le taquinait à nouveau.

« Un véritable saint. » Il parut quelque peu réconforté.

« Et bien, alors Saint Remus, que diriez-vous de prendre le thé sur la pelouse avec moi ? »

« J'adorerais. » admit-il.

Lorien, accompagnée par le professeur de Défense, traversa la pelouse où elle avait laissé ses affaires.

« Nous allons avoir à faire apparaître une autre… oh ! » Elle fut surprise de trouver deux chaises et deux verres sur sa table.

« Est-ce que vous venez de faire cela ? » Elle scruta les adjonctions.

« Quoi ? » interrogea-t-il.

« La seconde chaise ? » Elle désigna le siège ajouté.

« Non. » Il sembla innocent.

« D'accord. » Elle rit.

Remus ne répondit pas parce qu'il avait un fort soupçon au sujet de qui avait fait Apparaître la chaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la tour.

Lorien passa la plus grande partie de l'heure suivante à parler avec Remus, au beau milieu de la pelouse. Elle le trouva d'abord agréable, avec un solide sens de l'humour, et se vit sourire souvent durant leur conversation.

Il lui expliqua pourquoi le poste de DCFM avait été si fréquemment vacant, et lui confia que c'était son amour de l'enseignement qui avait finalement vaincu sa crainte.

« Pourquoi seriez-vous effrayé de revenir ? » s'enquit Lorien.

« Mon plus grand souci est qu'il puisse y avoir des… hum… complications du fait d'avoir un loup-garou à Poudlard. »

« Je peux comprendre votre anxiété, mais il est certain que tout ira bien, et les mesures adéquates seront prises. » dit-elle.

« Je le crois. Malheureusement la pleine lune arrive juste dans une semaine, et nous aurons à peine commencé l'année que je serais incapable d'assurer mes cours. »

Lorien parut inquiète. « Vous devez commencer à prendre de la potion Tue-Loup bientôt. » observa-t-elle.

« Oui, le Professeur Rogue est déjà en train de la préparer. » assura Remus.

Lorien eut un petit rire soudain.

« Quoi ? » demanda Remus.

« Rien. C'est juste… et bien, j'ai eu le plaisir de faire la rencontre de Rogue hier. » lui dit-elle.

« Je vois. » fit Remus avec un sourire narquois.

« Poppy m'avait dit qu'il pouvait être un peu vif. Je dois dire… Il a presque failli me faire mourir de peur dans les cachots. » dit Lorien.

« Vous avez-été dans les cachots ? » questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

« Oui. Je devais récupérer quelque chose dans la réserve à côté du laboratoire de potions. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est montré difficile lorsque vous lui avez demandé ? » Remus paraissait un peu inquiet.

« J'ignorais qu'il me fallait demander d'abord la permission. Poppy m'avait dit… »

« Quoi ? » Remus la coupa. « Ne me dites pas que vous y avez été et que vous vous êtes servie dans sa réserve sans demander ?! » Il souriait. « Courageuse fille ! »

« Pas courageuse, seulement mal informée. Rogue s'est débrouillé pour me faire comprendre mon erreur de parcours. Je lui ai promis de mieux me conduire à l'avenir. » dit Lorien avec une solennellité moqueuse.

Remus redevint soudainement sérieux.

« Lorien, prenez garde à ne pas prendre Severus Rogue à la légère. C'est vrai, il aboie beaucoup, mais je crois qu'il mord davantage. »

« Je sais, Remus. Je crains qu'il ne me faille inévitablement avoir affaire à lui. Il y a quelques potions que je peux préparer moi-même, mais beaucoup des plus puissantes sont au-delà de mes capacités. La potion Tue-Loup par exemple. Avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un la faire, Remus ? »

« Je dois avouer que non. »

« Elle est monstrueuse. Je l'ai seulement vu préparer une fois. Seulement le plus talentueux des Maîtres en Potions pourra la réaliser. Je pense que nous avons de la chance que Rogue enseigne à Poudlard. »

« Suis-je tenu d'approuver ? » Remus se réjouissait à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce que vous dites de : hmmm… C'est suffisamment évasif. »

Lorien laissa à nouveau échapper un rire.

Remus Lupin songea qu'il aimait son rire.

--------------------------------------------------

Yakooooooooooooo !

Voilà. Bon, je vous laisse lire tranquille. Je vais réviser mon code. Ziboux !!!


	5. Chapitre 4 : Neville Bat un Record

La Sorcière, le Loup et le Serpent 

Chapitre 5 

**« Neville bat un record »**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Disclaimer… Tous les personnages des livre _Harry Potter _appartiennent à J K Rowling. Je les ai simplement empruntés parce qu'ils sont cools. (Tout le monde s'acharne à dire que je dois les rendre.)

Neville bat un record 

C'était encore le même rêve. Elle suivait le long et sinueux couloir, une fois de plus. Quelque chose attendait. Elle parvint au coude suivant. Elle était plus près et prit conscience d'un bruit quelque part en amont. Une rafale de vent. L'écho d'un battement. Elle tourna lentement au coin pour continuer…

Lorien était réveillée. L'anxiété du rêve persista un peu comme elle se levait. Elle s'interrogeait sur le bout du couloir. Elle n'avait jamais été très calée sur l'interprétation des rêves. Peut-être pourrait-elle demander conseil à Trelawney. Ouais, génial.

En chemin pour prendre le petit déjeuner elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours anxieuse. Pas à cause du rêve, mais parce qu'elle savait que les étudiants devaient arriver dans la journée. Elle avait hâte de se trouvée occupée, davantage que les deux derniers jours, et elle était excitée de voir les nouveaux élèves venir à l'école pour la première fois.

La majorité du personnel était présente lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Minerva l'avait prévenue qu'il était de coutume pour le corps enseignant de se réunir au complet le jour de la rentrée des élèves. Elle parcourut des yeux la table et aperçut Remus, assis presque au bout. Elle se glissa silencieusement sur le siège à son côté.

« Salut. » dit-elle.

« Bonjour. »

Il observait quelque chose derrière elle et elle se tourna pour suivre son regard. Dumbledore et Rogue avait pénétré la salle ensemble, apparemment plongés dans leur conversation. Le directeur dit quelque chose à Rogue qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et ils se dirigèrent vers des places opposées. Rogue se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle et se pencha vers la table.

Lorien décida d'être cordiale. « Bonjour, Professeur. » Elle lui sourit.

Pendant un moment il la regarda sans expression, puis répondit d'un ton calme, mais civil. « Bonjour, Maîtresse Lorien. »

Il jeta un œil sur l'homme assis à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour, Severus. »

« Lupin. » Il reconnut le Professeur de Défense.

Dumbledore se leva en bout de table.

« Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue à ceux qui nous rejoignent après cette pause estivale. J'espère que tout le monde se porte bien et est en hâte de voir commencer une année productive et intéressante.

Le directeur leva un verre de jus de citrouille.

« A Poudlard. Puissions-nous apprendre de nos pupilles autant que nous espérons leur enseigner. »

Les conversations reprirent tandis que le directeur reprenait place.

« Professeur Rogue. Puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda poliment Lorien.

Il la regarda puis haussa un sourcil.

« Par votre expérience, pensez-vous avoir eu plus de succès avec la Belladone ou la Sanguinaire pour des breuvages somnifères ? »

_C'est une bonne question pour briser la glace._

« Etes-vous en train de me questionner sur mes besoins professionnels ou bien mon usage personnel ? »

_Oops !_

« Les besoins professionnels. »

« Pour des assoupissants  standards je préfère en général les Solanacées*. Je trouve que cela a plus d'effet, à supposer… que l'on ai correctement préparer la formule. Les effets secondaires évidents d'une potion ratée peuvent se révéler… fâcheux. »

« Etes-vous familier de l'emploi des Pipéracées* ? » Lorien s'aventura plus loin.

« Vous ne faites certainement pas allusion au poivre noir. » Il arborait un léger sourire assez méprisant.

« Non, le Kava*. » répliqua-t-elle.

Son expression redevint neutre. « J'avoue que non. » Rogue parut être légèrement intéressé.

« C'est très efficace, et un peu plus sûr que la Belladone. »

« Je vois. Et parlez-vous de votre usage professionnel ou privé ? » interrogea-t-il, une minuscule lueur au fond des yeux.

« Les deux. » Lorien avait toujours besoin de racine de Kava la nuit suivant le rêve.

« Intéressant. » Rogue se leva, son regard allant à Lupin.

« C'est prêt quand vous l'êtes. » dit-il.

« Merci. Je descend aux cachots dans peu de temps. » répondit Remus.

Rogue se contenta d'acquiescer. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Il se tourna vers la sorcière. « Maîtresse Lorien. » Un petit hochement de tête.

« Professeur. » Elle inclina légèrement la tête.

Rogue quitta rapidement le hall.

Remus fixait Lorien sans ciller, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez de si grands copains. » fit-il.

Lorien rit en se levant à son tour. « A plus tard. »

« Au revoir. » Il sourit tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Harry, Ron et Hermione était assis à la table des Gryffondor, attendant l'arrivée des élèves de première année dans la Grande Salle.

« C'est si excitant ! » intervint Hermione.

Ron la regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Quoi ? »

« La Répartition, Ron. Tu ne te rappelles pas la nôtre ? »

« Si, et ça me mettrait plutôt mal à l'aise d'y repenser. »

Harry approuva mentalement Ron. Ce que les première-année s'apprêtaient à endurer avait été une très stressante expérience. Il se souvenait très bien de ce que c'était d'avoir le Choixpeau perché sur la tête.

Les yeux d'Harry allèrent à la table des professeurs. Les trois amis avaient été fous de joie à la vue du Professeur Lupin assis de nouveau parmi les instructeurs.

Le regard d'Hermione suivit celui de Harry. « Je suis heureuse que Remus soit revenu. » dit-elle doucement.

« Moi aussi. »

Ron, qui s'était penché en avant pour écouter Fred et George, se pencha en arrière pour chuchoter à Harry et Hermione. « Hé, visez un peu la sorcière à côté de Chourave. Fred dit qu'elle remplace Madame Pomfresh. »

Trois paires d'yeux cheminèrent jusqu'à la femme blonde, à ce moment engagée dans une conversation avec le professeur de Botanique.

Fred s'incrusta dans la conversation. « Pas mal, hein, messieurs ? » Il eut un large sourire. « Je crois que je ne me sens pas bien. »

Hermione roula des yeux, tandis que le Professeur McGonagall se postait devant la table des professeurs.

_Et bien, elle est plus jolie que Madame Pomfresh…_ songea Harry.

Lorsque la Répartition prit fin, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ses yeux allèrent à la table des Gryffondor. George Weasley avait levé la main.

« Mr Weasley, avez-vous une question avant que nous commencions ? » Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Et quelle est-elle, George ? »

« Je me demandais, Monsieur… Est-ce… est-ce que la Forêt Interdite est interdite cette année ? » demanda George avec un air d'innocence.

Un éclat de rire secoua toute la salle.

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

« Et bien, oui. Oui, elle l'est. Merci d'avoir abordé ce point, Mr Weasley. »

Fred frappa dans la main de George en signe de victoire. « Génial. »

Dumbledore poursuivit.

« En plus de cela j'ai deux annonces à faire. J'ai le plaisir de vous dire que le Professeur Remus Lupin nous a rejoints afin d'enseigner à nouveau la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Des applaudissements enthousiastes éclatèrent à trois des tables de la Grande Salle.

« Et enfin, que le temps où Madame Pomfresh sera absente, Maîtresse Lorien Desjardins prodiguera des soins à l'école. Cela étant dit… que la fête commence ! »

Et la fête commença, et prit fin, et peu après les Préfets conduisaient les première-année épuisés à leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Le premier jour de classe tint Lorien à faire les cent pas dans le pavillon médical. Rien ne s'était passé depuis le gros du matin, et même si elle ne désirait en vérité ne voir personne se blesser, elle avait hâte de se mettre dans le bain. Le temps s'étira sans un mouvement jusqu'à ce que midi sonne.

Le déjeuner arriva et prit fin, et elle retourna à l'infirmerie réorganiser quelques préparations pour des bandages. Elle tenta de lire durant un moment, mais s'aperçut que son regard s'envolait toujours vers le soleil à l'extérieur. Elle fit encore les cent pas pendant quelques instants et se dit finalement qu'elle devenait ridicule.

Elle se cala dans un fauteuil et réouvrit le livre qu'elle avait essayé de commencer.

Boum !

Lorien releva brusquement la tête.

Il y avait eu une explosion sourde et lointaine.

Elle méditait sur l'origine du bruit quand une pensée soudaine la frappa. Après un coup d'œil à l'heure, elle s'empara du parchemin aux horaires.

Elle parcourut les listes du doigt.

Potions… Mardi après-midi… Serpentard et Gryffondor cinquième année… elle savait d'où venait ce bruit. Poppy l'avait déjà prévenue avant son départ.

Lorien attendait à la porte de l'infirmerie lorsque l'adolescent fit son arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, ruisselant et empestant Merlin-savait-quoi.

« Salut, Neville. Entre donc. »

Après dîner ce soir-là, Lorien venait juste de retourner à l'infirmerie lorsque Remus passa la tête par la porte du bureau.

« Salut. »

« Salut, Remus. »

« Comment s'est passé votre premier jour ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Assez calme jusqu'à cet après-midi. » répondit-elle.

« Vraiment, qu'est-il arrivé ? » Lupin croisa les bras et s'appuya d'un air détaché contre le chambranle.

« Neville Londubat. » fut sa simple réponse.

« Potions ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vi. »

« Mauvais ? » se renseigna-t-il.

« Vi. A battu un record aujourd'hui d'après ce qui m'est parvenu. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Non ! »

« Vi. Niveau record. Le plus d'explosions dans le laboratoire de potions. » lui dit Lorien.

« Pauvre gosse. C'est une matière terrible pour lui, et il est terrifié par Rogue. » Remus comprenait que personne n'ait de don pour la préparation des potions.

« Il a vraiment besoin de plus amples conseils. » dit Lorien.

« Pourquoi ne l'aideriez-vous pas ? » suggéra Remus.

« Moi ? »

« On m'a dit que vous prépariez une sacrée potion de sommeil. » fit-il malicieusement.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que quelqu'un devrait l'aider. Un de ces jours, il va éliminer la moitié de la classe. » Lorien paraissait réellement inquiète. « J'irai lui parler demain. »

« Bien. Lorien, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? » Il était sérieux à présent.

« Bien sûr. Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« J'ai besoin d'une faveur. » Il avait l'air sérieux.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Remus ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Vous savez que la pleine lune arrive à la fin de la semaine. » dit-il calmement.

« Oui. »

« Et bien, il m'apparaît que je ne pourrai pas assurer mon cours sous quelque forme que ce soit, lundi. » dit Remus.

« Et ? »

« Que diriez-vous de couvrir un ou deux cours pour moi ? » Il en était enfin venu au fait.

« Vous plaisantez. » dit-elle.

« Nan. »

« Je ne sais pas, Remus… » Lorien songea que c'était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait faire.

« Ce serait d'une grande aide. Ils n'auront rien à redire. » Remus tenta de la convaincre. « Juste cette fois, jusqu'à ce que nous pussions calculer le reste du temps pour les pleines lunes de l'année. »

« Et bien, si nous pouvons nous en arranger avec McGonagall. » dit Lorien.

« Déjà fait. » sourit Remus.

« Et bien, Professeur Lupin, il semble que vous vous soyez débrouillé pour me promouvoir Instructeur de Défense et Maître Assistant en Potions dans la même nuit. »

« Je vous obtiendrai le boulot de Minerva avant Noël. » taquina-t-il. « Sérieusement, Lorien, je vous remercie. »

« Je vous en prie. » dit-elle comme elle se détournait pour partir. « Bonne nuit, Remus. »

« Bonne nuit… Professeur. » fit-il par-delà la porte.

Lorien pensa longuement à propos de la suggestion de Lupin d'être le tuteur de Neville en potions, et elle décida qu'elle orienterait le jeune Gryffondor sur le sujet, mais il y avait une autre conversation dont elle savait qu'elle devait l'avoir en premier lieu.

Le mercredi matin au petit-déjeuner, Lorien scruta pour observer Rogue partir. Elle se leva quand elle le vit quitter la salle et se précipita pour le rejoindre. Elle le rattrapa et pila à quelques pas de lui.

« Professeur Rogue. »

Il lui jeta un regard en biais. « Maîtresse Lorien. Quelque chose que vous voulez ? »

« Oui. Est-ce un moment convenable pour vous entretenir sur quelque point ? » Lorien marchait rapidement pour rester à la hauteur du sorcier aux robes sombres.

« A propos ? »

« Un élève. »

« Je suppose que vous faites allusion à Mr Londubat. »

Elle acquiesça. « En effet. »

Il garda une expression neutre et répondit enfin. « Je vois. Très bien. Sept heures. Mon bureau. »

« Je vous remercie, Professeur. » Lorien le quitta comme il se dirigeait vers les dortoirs de Serpentard.

Après dîner ce soir-là, Lorien se rendit à sa chambre et s'empara d'une boîte ornée posée sur son étagère. Elle fouilla parmi son contenu, en retira un petit sac de soie bleue et l'enfouit dans ses robes. A sept heures moins dix elle prit la direction des cachots.

Lorsqu'elle parvint devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, elle prit une profonde inspiration puis fit un pas en arrière pour frapper à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Lorien passa la porte et la referma derrière elle. rogue était à son bureau, plume à la main. Il ne leva pas les yeux.

Elle s'approcha du bureau. « Merci de me recevoir. » dit-elle comme elle attendait.

Il acheva la dernière ligne de ce qu'il était en train d'écrire et reposa la plume.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. » Il désigna une chaise. « Bon, de quoi vouliez-vous parler ? »

Lorien s'y jeta la tête la première. « J'aimerais être le tuteur de Neville Londubat. »

« Ah bon ? Si typique d'une Serdaigle. » observa-t-il d'un air narquois. « Et vous éprouviez le besoin de m'en informer ? »

Lorien acquiesça.

« Vraiment. Dites-moi, Lorien, pourquoi me soucierais-je que vous passiez votre temps à tenter de porter assistance à Mr Londubat ? » s'enquit Rogue cyniquement.

« Je pensais vous devoir la courtoisie de vous le dire en premier, puisqu'il est votre élève, non le mien. » répliqua-t-elle posément.

« Je vois. La raison pour laquelle vous souhaiteriez perdre votre temps dans la futilité d'un tel exercice est au-delà de ma compréhension, mais si c'est ce que vous voulez, alors faites comme vous l'entendez. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Lorien resta assise.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda Rogue, un brin d'impatience dans la voix.

« Oui. » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il assez brusquement.

« Je voulais vous remettre ceci après notre conversation de l'autre matin. » Elle déposa le léger sac bleu sur le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Son ton était neutre, mais elle pouvait voir l'éclair de curiosité dans les yeux noirs.

« De la racine de Kava. J'ai pensé que vous seriez intéressé. » dit-elle.

Rogue se saisit du sac et examina son contenu brun et grumeleux.

« Je dois admettre que je suis intrigué. » reconnut-t-il.

« Bien. » sourit-elle.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a décidée à faire cela ? » Sa voix était basse mais sous-tendue d'aucune menace.

« J'essayais juste d'être aimable. » répliqua-t-elle tout en se levant pour gagner la sortie.

« Je vois. »

« Bonne nuit, Professeur. » dit Lorien comme elle ouvrait la porte.

« Bonne nuit. »

Il parla à nouveau lorsqu'elle se tenait sur le seuil. « Lorien. »

Elle se tourna. « Oui ? »

« Merci. » dit-il.

Elle lui fit un simple sourire et referma la porte.

Note de la traductrice 

Je suis navrée de ce retard éhonté ( !) mais j'ai rencontré de nombreux problèmes suite à un changement de semestre à la fac… oui, il m'arrive de travailler (mais si Maman, je t'assure !) et j'ai dû sacrifier mon temps précieux, jadis mis à profit pour mes délicieux exercices de style « traductatoires » qui m'ont, croyez-le, beaucoup manqué.

Ainsi donc, je vais pouvoir recommencer à tirer la couverture à moi, et polluer la bande passante de mes insanités littéraires. Je signale à ce propos aux amateurs (il paraît qu'il y en a) que je viens de poster, pas plus tard qu'hier, le neuvième chapitre de la _Conjonction des Astres_, fiction écrite par moi, moi-même, avec mon concours, et accessoirement celui de mon SeveRogue bien-aimé (qui va m'assassiner si il tombe sur ce chapitre, et je crains qu'il ne le lise – je lui ai dédié la traduction) qui écrit de mieux en mieux chaque jour, surtout quand je le houspille pour qu'il s'applique. Brmm.

Toujours est-il que vous pouvez m'envoyer pleiiin de reviews, afin que je puisse les transmettre à l'auteur, qui pourra alors me pardonner d'avoir tant tardé à lui rendre cet hommage…

Enfin, je signale aux anglophones, à défaut d'être anglophiles, que la fic de Nytd est disponible en entier sur la partie anglaise de ce site mêêêrveilleux… allez, je vous fait un petit lien :

(profil de l'auteur sur Fanfiction.net)

  (lien vers SLS, première partie)

… et je signale par ailleurs que je n'ai pas fini de trimer, puisque Nytd a écrit une suite, intitulée _A Hogwarts Nytdmare_ ( ), une fic parallèle à celle-ci, _The Potions Master's Other Plans_ ( ) et enfin, ou plutôt, avant, un court prologue à SLS : _Decisions_ ( )

Je vous remercie à nouveau de votre attention, de celle que vous portez aux merveilleuses fics de Nytd, et… à Remus et Sevie, bien sûr ^_^

Je vous aime tous !

Bisous,

Mélusine.

(et je crois que mes liens ne marchent pâââs… bon, au pire, vous m'écrivez)


End file.
